Me da igual
by LovinoPotter
Summary: Después de la WWII las naciones se reúnen e intentan solucionar sus diferencias, rencontrándose por primera vez desde el final de la guerra.


El salón estaba completamente lleno de hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades y nacionalidades, deslizándose por los pulidos suelos con una elegancia inusitada. Los últimos tiempos habían sido una locura en Inglaterra, el final de la guerra había llenado el país de orgullo y alegría, pero sus secuelas continuaban presentes. El hambre, la escasez, el miedo… En aquellos tiempos no era fácil encontrar trabajo y los afortunados que lo tenían no solían encontrarse con oportunidades como aquellas, tan bien remuneradas, lugares tan agradables, sirviendo en reuniones tan elegantes, y sin aparente carestía.

John negó con la cabeza. Ninguno del equipo de cáterin que habían sido contratados para la ocasión sabía para quién estaban trabajando realmente pero todos eran conscientes de que esos hombres y mujeres eran personas increíblemente importantes y, aunque no lo había comentado en voz alta con nadie, John sospechaba que tenían mucho que decir respecto a los acuerdos internacionales que los diferentes líderes mundiales estaban debatiendo en aquellos tiempos. No se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, porque el miedo a perder su trabajo si lo hacía estaba muy presente, pero era la tercera noche que atendían a aquellas personas y empezaba a estar bastante seguro de que era así. Había muchas preguntas sin resolver, la más importante que no dejaba de atormentarle era ¿cómo unas personas tan importantes podían ser completos desconocidos? Estaba seguro de no haber visto sus caras en ningún periódico, y si hubiesen salido estaba seguro de que se acordaría: había pasado los años de la guerra vendiendo periódicos por las destrozadas calles de Londres y había tenido muchas horas para leerlos todos los días. Sus caras jamás habían aparecido en ninguno.

En cualquier caso el trabajo era bueno, y el chico todavía no podía creer su suerte. Sólo tenía que llevar copas y comida de un lado a otro de la sala de fiesta sin molestar, ni hacer preguntas, sólo eso y por cada noche estaba ganando lo que muchos ganaban en un mes. Todo habría sido perfecto si su curiosidad le hubiese dejado tranquilo, pero las preguntas volvían una y otra vez. Esas personas eran lo suficientemente ricas como para poder disponer de uno de los hoteles más caros y prestigiosos de Londres durante una semana, de forma completamente exclusiva y sin embargo pese a eso, pese a sus ropas elegantes muchos parecían débiles y maltrechos, parecían estar sufriendo hambre, penurias y heridas, cosas que no eran habituales, ni siquiera en aquella situación de posguerra, para gente se su posición.

Tenían nacionalidades distintas pero todos parecían conocerse, sus conversaciones eran banales a veces, pero otras hablaban de la política, no como meros espectadores, como gente que la entiende y podía intervenir en ella, cambiarla. Todo parecía un gran sinsentido y teorías fantasiosas se agolpaban en la cabeza del chico mientras servía unas copas de champán e iba a ofrecérselas a un grupo de hombres situados frente a la ventana, que murmuraban con actitud seria. Eran cuatro. Un americano, que pese a ser bastante joven quedaba patente que tenía mucho poder e influencia en la conversación. Un hombre ruso de mirada tranquila que no dejaba de provocarle escalofríos cada vez que miraba sus inquietantes ojos violetas, aunque no era tan ruidoso como el americano era evidente que tenían un poder similar y con una frialdad espeluznante le llevaba la contraria al americano todo el tiempo. Los otros tres hombres observaban la conversación, pero apenas intervenían, otro americano, también rubio pero mucho más silencioso. Un hombre claramente asiático y no muy alto que había asistido por primera vez a la reunión aquella noche y por último el hombre con el que más había tratado John: Arthur Kirkland, inglés y bastante educado que, hasta donde él sabía, se había encargado de organizar todo aquello. Mientras se acercaba intentó escuchar la conversación pero los fragmentos que llegaron a sus oídos no tenían demasiado sentido y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, todos guardaron silencio de golpe, cogieron las copas que les ofrecía y aguardaron en silencio a que se alejara antes de seguir con su conversación.

Arthur Kirkland por su parte dio un rápido trago a su copa y se pregunto si sería políticamente correcto golpear a Alfred y a Ivan con ella en la cabeza y esperar que ambos se desmayaran para que dejaran de discutir de una maldita vez. La cabeza le dolía indescriptiblemente, notaba dolor por todo el cuerpo y las cicatrices de la espalda le ardían. Solo deseaba que aquellas reuniones terminasen de una vez, se decidiese que hacer con Alemania, Italia y Japón y que todo se resolviese de la forma más rápida y pacífica posible.

Una parte de él sintió el deseo de reírse ante esas ideas, él era Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra ¿de verdad lo único que quería era resolver las cosas de forma pacífica? Miró melancólicamente por la ventana. El centro de Londres se estaba recuperando más o menos rápido de la devastación, pero en las afueras y en muchas ciudades y pueblos los destrozos seguían presentes. Un largo suspiro y un nuevo trago a su copa sirvieron de respuesta a la pregunta que se había planteado todavía. Claro que era lo que quería. Su jefe en las reuniones que estaba teniendo ya se encargaría de pensar en la política y en lo que tenía que ganar o perder, por una vez él solo quería preocuparse de su gente, encargarse de que esas heridas que cruzaban su espalda de arriba abajo sanasen.

Sabía que Matthew y Wang no estaban de todo de acuerdo con él, pero tenía la sensación de que estarían más dispuestos a transigir, al fin y al cabo Wang había pasado por mucho sufrimiento durante la guerra, le bastaba con mirarle a los ojos para saberlo, hallaba un reconocimiento extraño, la misma mirada que obtenía cuando se miraba al espejo cada mañana. Pérdida. Devastación. Dolor. Wang era una nación antigua, pero ni siquiera todos sus siglos de vida le permitían esconder por completo esos sentimientos de sus ojos, eso no dejaba de intrigar a Arthur ¿cómo debía ser el sufrimiento de Wang si no era capaz de evitar que otros lo notaran? Tal vez, se dijo, lo mejor era no saberlo.

Matthew por otra parte, no había sufrido tanto durante la guerra, pero solía ser más pacífico, no le molestaría buscar y negociar de forma más calmada. Alfred y Ivan eran completamente distintos. Ambos habían puesto mucho en aquella guerra y ambos esperaban ganar mucho. Las cosas podrían haber sido distintas si sus regímenes y sus ideales actuales no fuesen tan distintos porque ahora, aunque parecían querer llegar a un acuerdo, y seguían actuando como si estuviesen en el mismo bando había una tensión creciente en todas sus conversaciones. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder nada de buena gana y, aunque finalmente pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo les iba a llevar mucho tiempo y Arthur no dejaba de temerse que le cosa no acabaría ahí y esas tensiones serían un problema en el futuro. Dio otro sorbo a su copa para darse cuenta, con fastidio, de que ya estaba acabada.

Por otro lado, sentía una gran curiosidad por Francis. Se suponía que se uniría a la reunión esa noche, que no tardaría en llegar pero todavía no había aparecido, y pese a que se alegraba de no tener que aguantar también al francés borracho mientras Alfred e Ivan debatían, no podía dejar de sentirse algo preocupado. Francis jamás llegaba tarde a las fiestas. Los años de la guerra habían sido difíciles, algunos países no habían sido tan afectados, como Estados Unidos y Canadá, otros como él mismo habían sufrido profundamente, pero Francia… Negó con La cabeza y no por primera vez, se preguntó en qué estado estaría Francis cuando llegara. De alguna forma la ausencia de Francis le ayudó a encontrar la forma de detener la discusión que le estaba dando un profundo dolor de cabeza.

Alfred, Ivan, opino que estos son temas que debemos seguir tratando, pero, dado que Francis todavía no está aquí tal vez deberíamos esperar a que llegara.- Arthur lo dijo con su tono más diplomático y confiado, como si de verdad creyese que alguien aparte de Rusia y Estados Unidos fuese a tomar alguna decisión importante.

Bien dicho Arthur – Alfred, una vez recuperado de la primera impresión, ya que no esperaba una interrupción, uso su tono más alegre y despreocupado.- Al fin y al cabo estamos aquí para celebrar nuestra victoria y que Europa vuelve a ser libre casi por completo… - No hizo falta que mirara a Ivan para que todos entendieran la indirecta. Ivan por su parte también sonrió, con una de esas espeluznantemente calmadas sonrisas que le caracterizaban.

Así es, al fin y al cabo la victoria de los Aliados ha supuesto la destrucción de los fascismos en Europa y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez también suponga el avance hacia un sistema más… Igualitario. – Ivan no cambió su expresión y esa pausa antes de añadir igualitario, no hizo más que aumentar la tensión. Alfred no pudo contener una crispación en su ceño y aquello ya fue suficiente para Arthur. Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo agarró a Alfred del brazo con fuerza y él mismo respondió.

Tienes razón Ivan ¿quién sabe lo que nos depara el futuro? Ahora, si nos disculpáis tengo que enseñarle a Alfred la galería del hotel que le prometí que le mostraría.

Tras esa vaga excusa que dudaba que hubiese engañado a nadie le dedicó una sonrisa a Rusia y un gesto con la cabeza a Canadá, que en seguida entendió la situación y se puso a hablar con Rusia y de unas flores que Holanda le iba a enviar, mientras China seguía la conversación como si realmente le interesara. Entre los dos, hablando de banalidades posiblemente lograran calmar y distraer un poco a Ivan. Arthur agarró a Alfred y empezó a arrastrarlo casi al otro extremo del salón, pasando frente a algunas naciones que los miraron de reojo con curiosidad. Cuando llegaron a la ventana opuesta de la sala Arthur soltó a Alfred y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido. Alfred le devolvió una mirada ofendida y se llevó la mano derecha a la muñeca izquierda para "masajearla". Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

¿A qué ha venido eso Arthur? ¿No has visto que estaba hablando con Ivan?- Protestó el americano mirando a Arthur como si creyera que se había vuelto loco.

¿Hablando? ¿A qué estás jugando? Acabamos de terminar una guerra y parece que quieras empezar otra.- Replicó de forma desagradable, sin molestarse en suavizar su tono, estaba de mal humor y todo aquello no hacía más que sacarle de quicio.

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Claro que no quiero otra guerra, pero si crees que lo que Ivan hace está bien y crees que debemos mantenernos al margen… No puedes pedirme eso, es él quien quiere una guerra y si la busca la va a encontrar.- Terminó Alfred mirando con desagrado al ruso desde la otra punta de la habitación.- Sinceramente creo que todos deberíais apoyarme en esto Arthur.- Alfred le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió con complicidad.

Alfred, no voy a decir que no sabes lo que dices, porque tú también has sufrido la guerra, pero si crees que vamos a ir de buen grado a otra después de lo que ha pasado… Te equivocas por completo. Por el amor de Dios Alfred, Europa está en ruinas ¿es que no lo ves? Entiendo tu punto de vista, no me entiendas mal pero… No dinamites las cosas.- En un principio no pudo contener su enfado, pero luego intentó moderar su discurso, al fin y al cabo ¿qué más daba? Alfred no iba a escucharle, pese a su poder y los años a veces parecía que seguía siendo un crío. Al imaginarse lo que podía pasar Arthur sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Ya había sido suficiente por aquella noche.- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a tomar el aire, creo que el champan se me ha subido a la cabeza…- La cara de Alfred fue una mezcla entre incredulidad y mofa, evidentemente no había elegido una buena excusa. Nadie en su sano juicio podría creerse que unas copitas de champan se le podían subir a la cabeza teniendo en cuenta sus rutinas con la bebida casi parecía un chiste, pero tampoco le importó demasiado en ese momento. Sólo quería salir de allí.- En cualquier caso, no tardaré.

Se despidió de Alfred de esa manera y empezó a andar, a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del salón que llevaba a la entrada del hotel. Una de las ventajas de tener el hotel para ellos solos, se dijo Arthur mientras cruzaba la habitación todo lo rápido que le era posible, sin parecer alterado o irritado, que no tendría que encontrarse con ningún otro huésped. Puede que mientras estuviese fuera Alfred declarara una guerra pero confiaba en Matthew y Wang para mantener las cosas bajo control.

Se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata mientras abría la puerta y una vez que estuvo de pie en los corredores del hotel, solo, con el ruido de la fiesta tras la pesada puerta que acababa de cerrar se sintió algo más relajado, la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, pero seguía notando su cuerpo hecho un desastre y la espalda le dolía bastante. Tal y como estaba, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, tardó unos segundos en detectar a la figura que estaba apoyada en un lateral del pasillo, en la pared y que también le miraba con sorpresa.

Su primer impulso fueron ganas de gritarle que hacía ahí, porqué no había llegado antes, cuánto rato llevaba apoyado ahí sin hacer nada mientras el resto de países intentaban solucionar algo, pero por una vez no se dejó llevar por ese impulso. Francis tenía un aspecto horrible. En cuando Arthur le miró se puso recto y sonrío de forma condescendiente, como hacía siempre, pero era evidente que no estaba bien. Estaba mucho más delgado de lo que Arthur recordaba y ojeroso. Además mientras se ponía recto una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, tras lo cual Arthur clavó su mirada en la espalda y el pecho de Francis, preguntándose qué clase de marcas encontraría debajo de esa camisa. En cualquier caso sacudió la cabeza sin saber muy bien que decir, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que veía al francés desde el final de la guerra y se sentía, sin saber muy bien porqué incómodo. Finalmente decidió actuar con la mayor naturalidad.

Así que aquí estás. Te estábamos buscando. Ivan y Alfred no hacen más que discutir y las cosas se están volviendo malditamente insoportables.- Intentó mantener un tono neutro, intentando no mostrar la curiosidad que realmente sentía en su voz.

Ya me conoces Arhur, oír a tu chico dorado dándonos órdenes a todos, incordiando a Matthew, que por cierto, es mucho más educado y encantador que él si quieres mi opinión y discutiendo con Ivan sobre quién de los dos es mejor… - El francés hizo un gesto vago con la mano, para restarle importancia al asunto.- Es algo que me aburre profundamente. – Terminó con una sonrisa traviesa y cruzándose de brazos en un gesto que podría parecer casual. Podría. Pero no a Arthur. Demasiado rígido, demasiado premeditado para serlo.

Alfred ya no es un niño, Francis, ya no es mi "chico dorado" cómo tú lo llamas –Francis ahogó una carcajada, al ver la fingida indignación de Arthur. Ambos se limitaban a seguir sus guiones y a actuar como siempre. Una parte de Arthur solo quería quitarse el disfraz de Inglaterra, la nación y simplemente preguntarle a Francis cómo estaba. Su parte más sensata sabía que eso sería una tontería.

Un adulto… Y muy maduro además… - Se le dibujó una sonrisa irónica en el rostro antes de seguir, con tono dramático.- Oh mon ami…- Arthur puso los ojos en blanco- He tenido un viaje muy largo como para aguantar los chillidos estadounidenses de Alfred, creo que lo mejor será que vaya a tomar un poco el aire… -Con un movimiento de muñeca algo torpe, Francis sacó de su chaqueta una tabaquera y la sacudió en el aire, frente a Arthur, casi como una invitación.

Te acompaño. En realidad es lo que yo había pensado hacer antes de que tú, rana, me interrumpieras… -Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empezó a andar por el pasillo cubierto por alfombras que amortiguaban el sonido de sus pasos, sin detenerse para mirar a Francis.

Aún sin mirar atrás, Arthur sabía que Francis le seguía y se preguntó si era buena idea ir fuera y alejarse de la reunión. Resolvió esas dudas con decisión: por un lado, cuando salieran de allí podrían pretender que solo eran Francis y Arthur, dos viejos conocidos, que aunque tuviesen sus más y sus menos podían perfectamente preocuparse el uno por el otro, además él ya había estado en esa reunión y realmente, tenía muy poco que decir, al igual que Francia. Por no hablar de que Francis tenía toda la pinta de haber pasado bastante rato, por no decir horas en la puerta del salón, si no había entrado, habría una razón. Mientras llegaban a la entrada del hotel Francis alcanzó a Arthur y se puso a juguetear con la tabaquera que tenía en la mano. Claro que había una maldita razón. Un breve vistazo a las manos de Francis fue suficiente para ver extrañas manchas moradas y amarillas. Restos de golpes que se negaban a desaparecer. De nuevo se preguntó qué clase de heridas escondería Francis. Posiblemente un espectáculo de golpes y cicatrices bastante similar al que cubría su propio cuerpo en esos momentos. Posiblemente sería peor.

Francia había sido de los países que más habían sufrido la guerra, pero hacía unos meses Francis había logrado disimular mejor su mal estado físico. De todos modos, cuando todos los aliados se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a luchar junto a sus ejércitos habían perdido bastante el contacto. Claro que habían mantenido cierto contacto, al fin y al cabo, estaban juntos en aquella guerra, pero para ser sinceros, Rusia, Estados Unidos, China y él mismo hacían tenido más contacto, sus decisiones tenían más peso y, en caso de tener que consultar con alguien, consultaban los unos con los otros. Un suspiro de cansancio y puede que de culpabilidad se escapó de los labios de Arthur mientras atravesaba la puerta principal del hotel y salía a la noche londinense. En esa época del año comenzaba a hacer frío y el aire silbaba entre las copas de los árboles del patio. Al otro lado de la verja, las calles estaban casi desiertas, sólo iluminadas por las luces de las farolas, y el resplandor proveniente de las ventanas del hotel. En ese patio, las cosas parecían mucho más sencillas, observó Arthur, casi con diversión, deteniéndose en las escaleras para disfrutar de la paz que por alguna razón le infundía aquel lugar. Francis pasó a su lado y se dirigió a uno de los bancos, situado junto a un árbol y se dejó caer con pesadez ahí. Se colocó un cigarrillo entre los dientes y empezó a tantear su traje, en busca de un encendedor. Arthur sacó el suyo y con zancadas ágiles llegó hasta el banco y le ofreció fuego al francés que, una vez hubo encendido su cigarrillo le ofreció uno a Arthur. Él lo aceptó y lo encendió también. El humo en sus pulmones y el cigarrillo en su boca consiguieron que se sintiera mejor. Hicieron falta un par de caladas antes de que se convenciera para empezar una conversación. Expulsó una bocanada de humo y sujetó el cigarrillo entre sus manos unos segundos, tal vez lo mejor era empezar de forma simple, al fin y al cabo, en ese momento eran solo Arthur y Francis, podía decir lo que quisiera.

¿Cómo estás? –Arthur estaba de pie junto al banco, y Francis alzó la cabeza para mirarle, sorprendido. El inglés apartó la mirada. Hubo un largo silencio, y por unos segundos pareció que no iba a contestar. Finalmente apagó su cigarrillo sin apartar la mirada de Arthur, lo tiró a un lado y expulsó la última bocanada de humo.

¿Tú qué crees Arthur?- Fue una respuesta simple, aparentemente inofensiva. Tal vez fuese el tono, o tal vez que, en el fondo, Arthur sí que lo sabía, pero fue como un golpe en el estómago.- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Inquirió Francis, acto seguido. Esta vez Arthur le devolvió la mirada que hasta ese momento había estado clavada en las ramas del árbol.

Ya lo sabes. – Carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.- Voy mejorando…- Comenzó intentando decir lo que su jefe quería que dijese. Un segundo más mirando a los ojos a Francis fue suficiente. No podía mentirles así a esos ojos azules. No servía de nada.- Ya lo sabes.- Repitió, y Francis asintió levemente con la cabeza, como si hubiese estado esperando oír eso. Arthur por su parte se dejó caer al lado de Francis en el banco, apago y tiró su cigarrillo y se sentó de forma tensa, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, y las manos entrelazadas.

Notar a Francis a su lado era extraño, una parte de él, como siempre, quería empezar a gritarle y comenzar una discusión. Otra parte de él quería llorar de alivio, alivio al ver que no estaba solo, que pese a todo Francis estaba pasando por lo mismo. De alguna forma eso casi se sentía como apoyo. Hubo otro largo silencio.

Del hotel se oía salir un suave murmullo, gente hablando, todas las demás naciones festejando. Posiblemente si cruzaban hasta el otro extremo de patio y se asomaban a la última ventana, los verían a todos, charlando, discutiendo o bebiendo. Ese pensamiento le pareció extrañamente perturbador. Francis se llevó una mano al pecho, en lo que pretendía ser un movimiento casual, algo que pasara desapercibido. No fue así. Arthur se giró y clavó su mirada en la mano de Francis, que murmuró una maldición de fastidio en francés. Arthur no apartó la mirada de ese punto, Francis no retiró la mano. Arthur, con lentitud se llevó su mano a la espalda y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Francis. De alguna forma supo que le había entendido. Ambos sabían lo desagradables que eran las heridas. Lo mucho que tardaban en sanar. En ese momento el inglés sintió ganas de hablar de la Guerra de los 100 años, la Revolución Francesa, la Gran Guerra para así decir en voz alta lo que él mismo necesitaba oír: que todas la heridas terminan por curarse. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Finalmente retiró la mano de su espalda, y Francis la suya del pecho. El aire parecía soplar con más fuerza, y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al ser tocadas por él se hizo más fuerte. Francis se acercó a un poco a Arthur y puso voz a lo que él llevaba pensando toda la noche, desde que se habían encontrado en el pasillo.

No tenemos que ser Francia e Inglaterra siempre. A veces podemos ser solo Arthur y Francis ¿verdad?- La mirada en los ojos de Francis conmovió profundamente al otro hombre, casi tanto como sus palabras. En ese banco eran solo dos personas a las que la guerra había machacado. No había nada de malo en eso.

A veces es lo mejor que podemos hacer.- Contestó Arthur, contestando así también a la verdadera pregunta que había querido formular Francis, disfrazada de ese modo. Francis sonrío y aún estando mucho más delgado de lo habitual, con peor aspecto, esa sonrisa llena de picardía fue como si se recuperara un poco a si mismo.

Con cuidado, Francis llevó la mano a la corbata de Arthur, ahora con el nudo medio deshecho debido a los tirones que se había dado al abandonar la fiesta, y con suavidad pero con la rapidez de un experto que ha hecho eso miles de veces, la uso para acercarle a él y besarle. Arthur no supo donde poner las manos en un principio, no quería tocar alguna herida por error. Finalmente optó por pasar las manos por el pelo de Francis. Primero fue un beso en los labios. Corto. Inocente. Después otro. Y otro. Cada vez más largos y profundos. Arthur notaba como cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo reaccionaban ante esos contactos, familiares y agradables. Sensaciones que casi había olvidado en los últimos tiempos. Francis parecía sentir algo parecido, sus labios parecían recordar a la perfección los de Arthur. El inglés no quería que aquello parara, pero había demasiadas cosas que se agolpaban en su garganta de nuevo. Quería que Francis le contara que había pasado una vez que se habían separado, qué estaba ocurriendo en su casa, como estaba llevando le reunificación del país. Quería preguntarle si sabía lo mal que pintaban las cosas para Gilbert y Antonio, hablar de las tensiones entre Alfred e Ivan. Cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire, esa lista de preocupaciones volvía, reclamando su atención. Cada vez que Francis volvía a besarle, todo excepto ellos dos se volvía difuso.

Francis se separó de él de forma muy brusca, y mirando a ambos lados del patio con la preocupación pintada en sus fracciones. Arthur frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había un perro y una anciana pasando junto a la verja en ese mismo momento. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría sacar a pasear a su perro a esas horas? Se preguntó con molestia, inspirando despacio para normalizar su respiración. La anciana no pareció darse cuenta de nada, demasiado ocupada con su perro como para mirar a través de la verja, debajo de aquel árbol, pero ese aviso fue suficiente. ¿Cómo se les ocurría empezar a hacer eso, en aquel lugar, a la vista de todo el mundo? Al fin y al cabo los humanos tenían unas normas muy extrañas respecto a eso y si alguien les hubiese visto, habrían tenido que dar muchas explicaciones como ciudadanos y como naciones. Ninguna de las dos situaciones hubiese sido agradable. Francis se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Arthur para ayudarle.

Tal vez deberíamos volver al interior.- Comentó Francis con naturalidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada más allá de compartir un cigarrillo y tener una breve conversación.

Tienes razón, empieza a refrescar.- Ajustándose un poco el traje, que estaba bastante arrugado y descolocado Arthur empezó a andar hacia el interior del hotel de nuevo. No mediaron palabra hasta llegar a la entrada donde estaba el mostrador, habitualmente atendido por los empleados del hotel, pero en ese momento completamente vacío, ya que así era como lo habían pedido. A su derecha, el pasillo en el que se habían encontrado, y que conducía al salón.

Aún no me explico cómo convenciste a todo el mundo para celebrar estas reuniones en Londres.- Francis se cruzó de brazos, observando el pasillo, pero sin intención aparente de dirigirse hacia allí. Simplemente en medio de la entrada, de pie e intentando parecer de nuevo fuerte y saludable.

Yo no convencí a nadie, Alfred quería celebrar la reunión en un sitio que hiciese que Ivan se sintiera incómodo, es decir, en Estados Unidos, sabía que no iba a conseguir eso de ninguna manera así que propuso Inglaterra. Hablamos inglés y según él, es el país más parecido de Europa a Estados Unidos. A los demás se lo vendió diciendo que era "un punto intermedio". De todos modos, por lo que he visto a Ivan le ha afectado bastante poco. – Puso los ojos en blanco. Todo aquello le había parecido estúpido desde el principio.

Ya veo…- Francis hizo un amago de una risa.- En cualquier caso, estoy cansado y lo último que me apetece ahora es aguantar toda esa palabrería de Alfred gritándole a Ivan. Me gustaría saludar a Matthew pero es un buen chico, no se enfadará si le saludo mañana, así que... –Señaló el ascensor.- Creo que mi camino está por ahí.- No dijo nada más, pero su mirada fue lo suficientemente expresiva: " _Ven. No hace falta que seamos responsables. No ahora. Ven."_ Empezó a andar hacia el ascensor, que estaba en esa planta. Arthur paseó la mirada de la puerta de madera del salón voló Francis abriendo la rejilla del ascensor, despacio, casi esperando.

Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón rana.- Arthur le siguió con los brazos cruzados y se metió al ascensor a su lado. Francis corrió la rejilla y le dio a un botón con rapidez. Después se giró para mirar a Arthur, con una ceja enarcada.- ¿Qué?- Inquirió incómodo por alguna razón al notar la mirada de Francis.

Oh, nada… No es que me importe demasiado Arthur mon chéri, pero si tanto interés tienes en disimular al menos podrías fingir que marcas tu número de planta, o al menos que este coincide con el mío.- La sonrisa traviesa de Francis quedaba extraña en su rostro con tantas ojeras y huesos tan marcados, observó Arthur.

Cierra el pico.- Contestó, y antes de dejarle más tiempo para seguir bromeando volvió a besarle. Esta vez, Francis no se quejó.

Sin separarse demasiado abrieron la puerta del ascensor y chocando contra las paredes, se dirigieron a la habitación de Francis. Los choques eran dolorosos pero a Arthur le importaban más bien poco. La presencia de Francis, su olor, sus brazos, sus labios, sus suspiros contra su mejilla hacía que todo lo demás pareciese pequeño, menos importante. Arthur se sentía incapaz de pensar en nada más que en ellos, en revolver la melena de Francis todo lo posible, y en no separarse a menos que no pudiesen evitarlo.

La habitación de Francis estaba al final del pasillo y mientras Francis se afanaba en buscar la llave en el interior de su chaqueta, Arthur se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta. Ambos respiraban de forma entrecortada y Arthur tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse alejado mientras buscaba la llave y no lanzarse de nuevo a los brazos del francés. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Francis sabía cómo hacerle perder el control, ya fuese provocándole una ira fuera de todo límite o ya fuese así, sin dejarle pensar en nada más que en estar más y más cerca de él. A menudo se preguntaba si aquello era normal. No le gustaba pensar en ello. Su relación con Francis era dejarse llevar en todas sus facetas y, de alguna forma, funcionaba. Eran vecinos, enemigos, se odiaban, pero también eran aliados, amigos, amantes, alguien en quien apoyarse… Las circunstancias cambiaban, su relación con ellas.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y Francis cogiéndole le mano para acompañarlo hacia el interior le hicieron abrir los ojos. Francis entró primero y Arthur fue quien cerró la puerta con un pequeño golpe. Francis se acercó despacio a él, sin soltar su mano y esta vez, en vez de acercarse a su boca, posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Arthur. Él echó el cuello hacia atrás y dejó que Francis le besara todo el cuello, provocándole a veces sonidos que el francés encontraba muy satisfactorios. Las manos de Arthur pronto volaron a los hombros de Francis, su chaqueta cayó al suelo. Francis se ocupó de la corbata gris de Arthur mientras él se la quitaba al francés. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron el cuello de la camisa de Francis y empezaron a desabrochar el primer botón Francis se apartó, con una mirada de advertencia y puede que hasta de miedo pintada en sus ojos.

Arthur…- El tono sonaba cansado.- Yo…- Arthur frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que le pasaba, hasta que Francis se llevó de nuevo las manos a la camisa y se la abotonó con rapidez.- No tengo buen aspecto últimamente.-Dijo finalmente clavando la mirada en la ventana. Esquivando los ojos verdes de Arthur. Arthur maldijo por lo bajo. Debería haberlo imaginado.

Lo sé… - Dio un paso vacilante hacia Francis, que alzó la mirada, pero el inglés no se acercó más. Simplemente se quitó la chaqueta que aún llevaba y la tiró al suelo.- No estamos en nuestro mejor momento últimamente.- El corazón le iba cada vez más deprisa mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa. Nadie había visto su aspecto tras la guerra.- Mírame a mi.- La camisa ya estaba desabrochada por completo. Se la quitó y la tiró junto a la chaqueta.- Mírame.- Se dio la vuelta, despacio, sabiendo que posiblemente la reacción de Francis no sería buena.

Silencio.

Arthur esperó. Con la mirada clavada en la puerta de la habitación y los puños apretados en sus costados. Giró un poco el cuello, sin volverse. Francis estaba detrás de él. No era la primera vez que le veía así, pero nunca con tantas heridas, su espalda parecía un mosaico de golpes morados y amarillos, de heridas recientes que no cicatrizaban, de extraños orificios, similares a los puntos de entrada que dejaban las balas, pero con los alrededores mucho más dañados, como si pequeñas bombas hubiesen caído en su espalda, como cayeron sobre las ciudades inglesas durante la guerra.

No parecía que Francis fuese a responder. Posiblemente, lo mejor que podía hacer era agacharse, coger su ropa e ir a su habitación. Antes de que pudiese moverse la mano de Francis sobre su hombro le sobresaltó. La bajó por su brazo hasta que entrelazó sus manos, después empezó a depositar suaves besos sobre las heridas. Despacio. Por alguna razón Arthur se sintió débil mientras lo hacía, pero de la mejor manera posible. Tal vez no débil, tal vez protegido.

Arthur se giró para quedar frente a Francis, que le soltó la mano y se sentó en la cama. Tomó aire un par de veces, y empezó a quitarse la camisa. Arthur no pensaba cambiar su expresión, daba igual lo que se encontrase. Cuando la camisa cayó al suelo Francis se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, con las manos agarrando con fuerza el borde y mirando hacia la derecha, esquivando a Arthur y a la vez evitando mirar sus propias cicatrices. Los brazos estaban llenos de cortes y moratones, subían por sus hombros y se extendían por toda su espalda, por todo su pecho. También él tenía esas heridas redondas, similares a las que dejaría una bala, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor empezaba en su hombro derecho y bajaba por su pecho hasta terminar en la cadera izquierda, pero tristemente no terminaba ahí, no lo lograba ver por completo, pero sospechaba que el corte rodeaba toda el torso de Francis, no terminaba en la cadera si no que continuaba y desde su costado izquierdo subía por su espalda hasta su hombro derecho. Francia había sido dividida y Francis sin duda había sufrido las consecuencias en su propio cuerpo. Arthur se acercó a Francis y de rodillas entre sus piernas le sujetó la cara con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Francis se resistió unos segundos y cuando se miraron a los ojos era evidente que esperaba rechazo o tal vez compasión. No quería ninguna de las dos cosas. Bien. Arthur entendía eso. Al fin y al cabo eran naciones, seguían siendo Francia e Inglaterra y simplemente por eso, Francis odiaría ver compasión en sus ojos.

Me da igual.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir. No sabía cómo decirle a Francis lo que sentía en aquel momento. Como se veía reflejado en su situación. Como entendía que creyese que tal vez estaba roto, como aquello no era cierto. Sólo dijo eso, pero supo que Francis lo había entendido. Siempre lo hacía.

Arthur se incorporó un poco y besó a Francis. Esta vez no se dejó llevar por la pasión, fue un beso largo, en los labios. Un beso casi inocente.

Francis pasó sus manos por la cintura de Arthur y pronto estuvieron sobre la cama Arthur encima, mirándole a los ojos, pasando sus manos, con cuidado por su pecho. Los humanos pensaban que eso estaba mal, fueran Inglaterra y Francia; ya que eran enemigos, fueran Arthur y Francis; ya que eran dos hombres, aquellos siempre iba a estar mal a los ojos de los demás. A la mañana siguiente, Arthur tendría que despertarse al amanecer, salir de la habitación y rezar por que nadie le viera. Fingirían que no había pasado nada, que no habían vuelto a darse cuenta que la única persona que podía entender por lo que pasaban era el otro. Se gritarían y discutirían como siempre. Francis volvió a besar a Arthur, que cerró los ojos y simplemente pasó sus manos por el cabello de Francis, disfrutando de beso, disfrutando de estar entre sus brazos.

Me da igual.


End file.
